The Kanto Dual Championship
by TheGreenX
Summary: Gary and Ash return to Kanto after both of them receive a call from Prof. Oak. Gary and Ash then battle as a team and try to become Dual Champions of Kanto but who will stand in their way. OCs welcome.
1. Returning to Kanto

**The Kanto Dual Pokémon Championship**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Though I wish I did. :D

In this story, Ash and Gary are 16 years old. Well, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction story and I've chosen to write it about Pokémon as I used to be a real fan of it though not much anymore. Please submit an OC and they will be used in the Dual Pokémon Championship. I also apologise if yours doesn't get used. Rules for OCs at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Returning to Kanto**

"_I wonder why gramps wanted me to return to Pallet urgently" _The young, amazing trainer Gary Oak thought to himself.

He had recently received a call from his grandfather, Samuel Oak, informing him of a surprise he had for him. Prof. Oak also mentioned to him that he would need his Pokémon healthy and strong. Gary, since leaving Pallet town, has become an exceptionally skilled trainer travelling with his Blastoise, Arcanine, Nidoking, Magmar, Golem and Scizor.

Gary wasn't too far from Pallet town now, he was in Viridian city and decided to stop at the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon after a few battles on the way. He quickly healed his Pokémon, took a seat in the corner of the room and reviewed his Kanto Pokédex.

He heard the Pokémon centre's door open and heard a familiar voice. "I wonder why Prof. Oak wanted us to come back to Pallet town." Gary Oak recognised this voice as no one's but his rival's, Ash Ketchum.

"Don't question it Ash, it's better to find out once we get there." Brock told Ash while he gazed at Nurse Joy with a gleam in his eyes as usual. Brock tried a few lame pick up lines before Misty finally pulled him away by the ear. Gary saw that Ash was the same immature trainer he was before he left on his journey. "Hey Ashy boy, did gramps ask you to return as well?"

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Ash questioned with a stunned look on his face. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here because my gramps told me to come back just like he asked you. Even you should be smart enough to know that." Gary loved insulting Ash but these days he toned it down and became a much more serious trainer. "Well I better get going, gramps is expecting me and I don't want to keep him waiting so I'll see you there." Gary gave a quick two fingered salute to Ash and his friends, turned and headed outside.

"Hey Gary, wait up a second!" Ash ran out after Gary after quickly collecting his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy "How about a quick race back to Pallet town?" Gary thought about this offer for a few seconds and agreed as he knew his Pokémon were trained excellently in strength, stamina and speed. "Okay Ash, it's a deal but don't be surprised when you lose." Gary grabbed a Pokéball from his waist and threw it in the air. "Go, Arcanine!"

The Pokéball released a red beam and in front of Gary appeared a large Arcanine. "Your turn Ash, choose your Pokémon." Ash felt around his waist in search of the correct Pokéball. He grabbed one and threw it in front of him.

"Go, Tauros!" A large Pokémon resembling a bull formed in front of Ash. "Okay Gary, first one to the lab is the winner. Brock, count us in." Brock cleared his throat. "The race will begin in 3...2...1, go!" Gary and his Arcanine sprinted ahead with Ash and his Tauros a few paces behind.

Arcanine's extreme speed proved to be an advantage for Gary but Ash's Tauros had determination on its side and planned to win. Ash knew he was far behind and would most likely lose which meant that he had to do something to win. Just then an idea hit Ash, "Tauros use Horn Attack on Gary's Arcanine!"

Tauros charged at Arcanine and sent it sliding to the side, dust following it. Gary stood up, off balance, and wiped the dust off of his shirt, smirking at the thought of Ash winning using unexpected tactics like that.

"I didn't expect you to play dirty Ash, I guess you have changed. Alright then, Arcanine use Fire spin on Tauros!" Ash and his Tauros were surrounded by an intense fire as Gary and his Arcanine sped past them. After a few more minutes of racing and battling, they both finally reached Prof. Oak's lab with Gary announced by Brock as the victor after knocking out Ash's Tauros a few metres away from the laboratory.

The gang then heard clapping coming from a distance, not too far from where they were standing and quickly turned their attention to direction of where the sound was coming from.

"Well done boys, I see you have come a long way since you left 6 years ago."

* * *

**OC rules:**

1. No character may have a legendary Pokémon. End of story. If a character has a legendary Pokémon they will not be used.

2. Characters must have detailed personalities. If you give a crappy description of your character, most likely it will not be mentioned.

3. If characters have horrible or depressive histories, they'll debut the story without mention of their past.

4. Your character is not allowed to have a Pokémon team made of rare or legendary Pokémon.

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:** (Must be older than 15)

**Gender:**

**Hometown, Region:**

**Eyes:** (Color/glasses?)

**Skin:** (Color?)

**Hair:** (Color/Length/particular style?)

**Clothes:** (If you miss this, your character will be not be in the story. They must have clothes.)

**Personality:** (Add battling style, likes, dislikes, flaws, distinct features)

**History:** (Add relatives and special events during their lifetime. Do not include too much drama in your character's history. Try to add a lot of detail to your character's history as if they were a real person.)

**Pokémon:** (Just as mentioned before, you may not have legendaries at all! You may have a rare Pokémon, but that only depends on the Pokémon and if I allow it. Just in case, put a reserve Pokémon in case I do not accept the rare. An Eevee is acceptable but it may not be evolved. If you prefer it to be evolved, tell me which evolution and I may include it in the story at some point. No generation 5 Pokémon, no acceptations.)

Please post your OCs and I'll update the story just as soon as I have time and enough OCs.


	2. Reunions & Introductions

**Chapter 2 – Reunions and Introductions**

"Hey mom, it's great to see you again!" Ash yelled, running over to his mother who was standing next to Prof. Oak and a boy that had dark brown hair with a gelled fringe and dark brown eyes. Ash hugged her as he hadn't seen her for so long.

The boy next to Delia seemed kind of serious, like Gary, and looked like he preferred the colour gold as he wore a white and gold jacket with matching shoes.

Ash turned to Prof. Oak and gave him a firm handshake with a large grin on his face. "Hey professor, I can't believe it's been so long. You'll be happy to know I've been doing extremely well with my Pokémon training."

Professor Oak smiled. Ash seemed just as confident as the day he left Pallet town and the professor could tell just by looking at him that he had become a great trainer and friend to his Pokémon.

"It's great to see you again Ash. You've grown not just in height but as a trainer too, I'm sure you've conquered many gyms along your journey."

"He's not the only one gramps. I guarantee that my Pokémon are strong, fast and ready for whatever surprise you were going to show us." Gary said to his grandpa as he walked up to him with Brock and Misty.

"Ah yes, I have information for you and Ash but first I would like to introduce you to Dean Black." Professor Oak walked over to the young boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you remember him Gary. Dean was here on the day you and Ash both received your first Pokémon." Gary looked at Dean closely while Ash had dumbfounded look on his face as if he was trying to figure out whether he knew dean or not.

"Now I remember!" Gary shouted successfully. "Your starter was Charmander, but you didn't seem to be that social back then." Dean smirked. "Yeah I really wasn't that social. I spent most of my time with Pokémon and basically didn't communicate with other people. Though now, after my long journey, I have few friends all over the place in different regions."

Dean extended his arm for a handshake which Gary accepted with a quick smile. Ash quickly bumped Gary out the way and shook hands with Dean as well. "Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum, up and coming Pokémon master!" Dean chuckled at Ash's confidence and eagerness. "Well, look out, I'll be challenging you for that position pretty soon."

Professor Oak motioned his hand as if to say _"C'mon everyone, join me inside the laboratory."_ Everyone followed Professor Oak as he opened the door to his lab, his assistants tinkering with a fairly large electronic device.

"Hey gramps, what are you inventing now?" Gary asked carefully studying the electronic circuit system of the machine. "Oh nothing yet, but let me tell you, when it's ready it will be a great help to trainers."

The professor stopped near the end of his lab and asked the three boys from Pallet to line up in front of him. Prof. Oak reached for a box next to his computer and held it in front of him so everyone could see.

"Now boys, recently Kanto have been preparing a new tournament. However, this tournament is not like the others. Instead of single battles, this tournament will require two trainers to be partners and participate in double battles. This tournament is known as the Kanto Dual Pokémon Championship. To enter you will need your Trainer ID cards with all of your information including Pokémon details, which you all have, and this..."

The professor unlocked the box and carefully removed the lid, revealing three badges with a red, blue and green star design. The badges shined with extreme brightness revealing a rainbow whenever the light hits it at the right angle.

"These badges represent your invitation to the Dual Pokémon Championship. Please take one." All three trainers grabbed their badge and examined it looking at the intense shine it gave off. "Wow they look so beautiful!" Delia and Misty chimed in looking at the colourful badges.

"The qualifying tournament begins tomorrow in Viridian city and only 8 of those teams proceed further into the tournament. Ash and Gary I would like the both of you to be a team as you two know each other better than anyone else."

"Wait, but if Gary and I are partners then who is Dean's partner?" Ash asked Prof. Oak with a confused look on his face. "Don't worry about me I have a great partner and we're sure to dominate this tournament." Dean said with a smile.

"Well, you all better rest up, the tournaments starts tomorrow and you all need to be awake and fit to battle your way through the qualifiers."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. This week is kind of hectic for me as I have school as well as several other events to attend but I'll definitely make sure that the other chapters are very in depth and explain everything you need to know about the story.**

**A thank you is in order to all of those who posted me their characters and I'd just like to let all of you know there are still spots available for new characters so please post more OCs. Dean Black is my own character creation. I decided to give him a serious personality yet at times he can be your normal, funny kind of guy.**

**A new chapter will be up as soon as my hectic week is over. See you guys next time ;)**


	3. The Day Before The Tournament

**Chapter 3 – The Day Before The Tournament**

Ash stared at his clock. He was finally home after 6 long years. His room was untouched, everything was in its place. His TV was on and a program called "PokéChannel Guide" reviewed the basics of catching of a Pokémon. He sat on his bed turning his head as he glanced upon his room with a smile, reminiscing about his childhood and the day he left to conquer Kanto.

Gary and Dean walked into the room, both of them laughing. "Hey Ashy-boy, what's up?" Gary asked as he looked around the room, holding one of Ash's old Pokémon figurines from his desk. "Nothing." Ash paused slightly "Can you guys really believe it's been six years?" Ash said as he turned to face Gary who was still picking up things from Ash's desk. "It has been a long time but when you're travelling it seems like it goes by extremely quickly. It feels like just yesterday, my Blastoise was a Squirtle."

Gary put down Ash's Pokémon figurines and sat in a chair across from Ash while Dean sat next to Ash on his bed. "Sometimes you have to let go and fight for your dreams." Gary said in a serious tone like usual. "Yeah you're right! I should stop thinking about it and enjoy the moment. Besides I need to focus on the Dual Pokémon Championship!" Ash said with much enthusiasm, pounding his fist into the air. "I always thought of you to be the enthusiastic one Ash. So what do you guys say, how about we get some training in before tomorrow. "Yeah!" Ash and Dean said in unison.

"So how are we going to do this? Should we have single battles or double battles?" Ash asked the Dean and Gary as they stood behind Prof. Oak's lab. The large field was the ideal place to have battles and the professor helped out by painting out the boundaries the day before Ash, Dean and Gary had arrived. "Definitely double battles! It's helps out with our concentration and reflexes." Said Dean, grabbing a Pokéball from his waist and raising it in front of him with great excitement.

"I guess that'll work but who's going to be your partner Dean?" Gary was particularly intrigued by who Dean's partner was and wanted to meet him, or her, as soon as possible. "Well I'm hoping he will arrive soon." Dean quickly checked his watch, which was in the shape of a Golbat, its tongue acting as the hour hand. "It's five o'clock so he should be here in a few more minutes. Until he gets here how about we have our Pokémon meet each other?"

Dean grabbed two Pokéballs from his belt and threw them in the air. A red bright light hit the ground and from them appeared a Charizard and Nidoking. Dean released the rest of his Pokémon calling each of their names out as he did. Before him appeared a Kadabra, a Scyther, a Poliwrath and an Electabuzz.

"Well you better meet our teams!" Ash said enthusiastically signalling Gary to reveal his Pokémon as well. They both released their Pokémon onto the field. In front of Ash appeared his Tauros, Charizard, Snorlax, Herracross, Muk and Pikachu, who jumped down from his shoulder to join the others. In front of Gary appeared his Eevee, Arcanine, Blastoise, Nidoking, Golem and Scizor.

"Well, I see all of your Pokémon have been acquainted." Prof. Oak and a boy, who seemed to be a bit older than Ash and Gary. He had spiky, black hair and sapphire coloured eyes. He wore a grey jacket with a nice, clean white dress shirt underneath and grey slack accompanied by leather shoes. "Hey Seishiro, it's great to see you again but what's with the formal outfit?" Dean walked over to his friend giving him a friendly, firm handshake.

"C'mon Dean, you know I just came from my friend's birthday party in Sinnoh, I didn't have much time to change." Seishiro told Dean with a smile and then noticing Ash and Gary in the background. "Hey there, I'm Seishiro, Dean's partner for the Kanto Dual Pokémon Championship."

Ash grinned "Hi, I'm Ash and this is Gary," Gary gave a quick wave "We're battling partners!" Seishiro gave a thumbs up to Ash "I remember you Ash, I've met you three times before, I can't wait to battle you guys, I have a feeling it will be awesome!" Dean quickly cut in. "Well how about a battle right now!" "Okay, let's have a great battle!" Seishiro and Dean walked over to their side of the field while Gary and Ash recalled their Pokémon.

Ash and Gary made their way over to their side while collaborating on their battle strategy. Prof. Oak was asked to referee the battle as there was no one else qualified at the time. "This match is a double battle, each trainer may release one Pokémon, once both Pokémon of one team faint the other team is declared as the winners! Begin!"

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and jumped onto the battle field. Gary released his Nidoking without saying a word. "Show them your will!" Dean and Seishiro said in unison. Dean released his Charizard while Seishiro released his Sceptile. "You can do it, Shizuka, show them your strength!" Seishiro called out to his Sceptile.

Ash and Gary made the first move. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Sceptile!" Pikachu began charging at Sceptile, covered in a yellow aura. "Shizuka, counter with your Leaf Blade!" The leaf on Shizuka's arm began glowing and knocked Pikachu into the air after the collision. "Charizard, fly up and hit Pikachu with Focus Punch!" Dean commanded. "Quickly Nidoking, stop Charizard!" Gary's Nidoking charged at Charizard and restrained it, making sure to keep it as still as possible.

"Shizuka, help out Charizard by attacking Nidoking with your Leaf Storm!" Shizuka began generating leaves which, at an incredible speed, knocked Nidoking away from Charizard. "Charizard, attack Pikachu with your Flare Blitz!" Dean's Charizard built up some fire but just as Charizard made its move Nidoking stepped in front of Pikachu and intercepted the attack. "Good job Nidoking." Gary called out to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack on Shizuka and then follow up with Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped out from behind Nidoking and began running with great speed, a bright light following it. "Shizuka, dodge the attack!" Seishiro, however, commanded too late, Pikachu got a direct hit and as its tail began to glow, knocked Shizuka off of its feet.

"Now Nidoking, use Earthquake!" The ground began to shake with incredible force. "Charizard fly up into the sky with Shizuka to dodge the attack!" Charizard picked up the Sceptile and flew up into the sky as quickly as they could. Gary and Ash saw their opportunity immediately.

"Nidoking use Hyper Beam!" Gary called out. "Pikachu use your Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled with excitement in his voice. The Thunderbolt and Hyper Beam attack crossed together which made a much more powerful attack. The bright crossed beam hit with great force and caused the whole field to be covered in smoke.

It took several seconds for the smoke to clear the premises. Charizard and Shizuka were still standing after the blow but they looked too worn out to continue. "Nidoking, let's finish this! Use Earthquake!" Once again the ground shook with immense power, only targeting the opposing Pokémon.

"Charizard dodge it once more!" Dean's Charizard was too tired to fly into the air after the previous blow and was about to pay the price. The ground stopped shaking, revealing the fainted Charizard and Shizuka. "Charizard and Sceptile are unable to battle, Nidoking and Pikachu win making Ash and Gary the victors!" Prof. Oak raised the green flag in favour of Ash and Gary. Dean and Seishiro returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs as did Gary while Pikachu ran back over to Ash.

"That was a great battle, I hope we get a rematch in the Dual Championship." Seishiro smiled as he remarked on the great battle Ash and Gary put up. "Well we better get some rest, the championship is tomorrow and if we're not refreshed by then, our concentration and battle tactics will be horrible." Dean said as he began walking away from the semi-destroyed battlefield. "We'll see you tomorrow!" Seishiro said as he ran after Dean.

"Gary, tomorrow is going to be tough, we should get some rest as well." Ash said turning to his partner, friend and rival. "No doubt." Gary replied. Gary and Ash shook hands as they walked off, saying goodbye to Prof. Oak before heading to their homes.

* * *

**Well this is chapter 3 of the Kanto Dual Pokemon Championship. Unfortunately I have to keep each chapter around a thousand words as I don't have enough OCs to continue the story. Once I get about 6 more OCs I will be able to extend chapters to about 3000 words. So it would be appreciated if more people can submit characters. In the next chapter I hope to introduce more characters and I will probably start the championship in chapter 5.**


End file.
